


Hanging in the Balance

by Ninjaman2



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Blindness, Destiny, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Control, Loss of Powers, Loss of Virginity, Madness, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temporary Amnesia, Time Skips, Torture, Transformation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: The Overlord has won.Only some remain.The world is without light, without its heroes.What happens next?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rise of the Overlord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538449) by [NMJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMJ/pseuds/NMJ). 



Chapter 1

 

“Can I still fight?” Lloyd asked through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry, that leg will take weeks to heal,” Doctor Julien said, shaking his head softly.

“We don’t have weeks!” Lloyd exclaimed, grunting as he accidentally moved his leg.

…

 “Sensei, I don’t understand. The prophecy said that the Green Ninja would defeat the Dark Lord. Why didn’t we win?”

Wu sighed, “I don’t know.”

“Don’t know?!” Jay cried. “You’re Sensei! You always know!”

“There must be some message to learn. A lesson. A word of wisdom! Just a word? Something!” Kai asked, desperately.

“For once, I’m afraid there is nothing to learn,” 

…

"He's right. If that means we have to swim the sea to get off this island, then so be it."

…

What had gone wrong?

The words reverberated around his mind. Lloyd Garmadon was a tall young man which a thin body framed with muscles. He had long but styled blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was warrior, a member of the elite ninja team that time and again had protected Ninjago and her people from evil, but most importantly, he was dying.

While the ninja had debated plans to escape the dark island’s clutches and return home so Lloyd could live up to the legend of the green ninja, a legend that was interwoven with his pre-arranged destiny, a change in destiny occurred. At every decision there is a choice, ultimately a choice will be made, but then only one out come should occur. But the other two will occur – in a separate space and time. A series of events which were supposed to frame Lloyd’s victory and ascension into the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master happened in another space/time and as such, this is when they didn’t happen.

Upon arriving at the temple of light, a familiar face arrived, or well several familiar faces. The Ultra Dragon was a powerful creature, formed when the Ninjas' dragons merged together while moulting to adulthood. It has four heads with long necks, each corresponding to one of the elemental dragons that formed it, the coloured markings on each head indicate its former element; from the dragon's left side, they are Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning. The Ultra Dragon also has two large wings with three orange claws at the main joints. Small green spines are visible above the wing claws and on its tail.

Using their mighty ally, the team returned to Ninjago, specifically Ninjago City, eager for revenge. The capital was overrun. Corrupted people and stone warriors patrolled every street. Buildings, streets, and businesses were completely wiped out and in the center of the city, spiralling high into the dark grey storm clouds: The Overlord’s Stronghold.

“We’re Ninja, ‘bout time we did some stealth-y stealth-y” Jay encouraged as the group pondered about their best way to infiltrate the compound. The fire, earth, ice, lightning, and green ninja’ shot across the rooftops of the ruins, occasionally stopping to help Lloyd hobble along. The further the ninja travelled, the heavier their heart became – all the death and destruction caused by The Overlord purely because they couldn’t stop him, and Lloyd had the worst pain to experience, because he was stopped to have prevented this. They entered to grounds of The Overlord’s fortress without being spotted, or so they thought. Their first foe was Kozu, his imposing stone figure produced four black metal blades and raised them towards Lloyd declaring,

“Weakness, that’s all I see” his cold mocking laughter echoed around the silent city, “ _You_ could have prevented this!” The words of the general cut deep and Lloyd dropped his emerald eyes, noticing this Cole surged forward, elemental blade drawn.

They’d lost Cole. He’d ordered the remaining ninja to leave Kozu to him and continue towards The Overlord. In the distance, Lloyd watched as Wu, his mother, and Doctor Julien used the Ultra Dragon as a distraction for the brunt of The Overlord’s army. But as a heavily armed regime neared, Zane separated from his brothers, the emptiness in his voice resounded his fear… fear of death,

“I shall defend from this point, you three carry on” he turned his attention and the glass like metal of his blade towards the corrupted people and earthen army.

None of the remaining three ninja saw it. The rogue arrow that spun up from the army below. The crossbow bolt pierced Kai’s side violent, spewing a gout of blood as he plummeted off the side of the tower, the sound of The Last Post preformed on his brother’s screams ringed in his ears.

And then there were two.

The great black dragon laughed coldly as the ninja arrived. Nya waited patiently at her master’s side. Her grey skin and cold unmoving purple eyes were perhaps more frightening to Jay than The Overlord’s draconic image. Lloyd and Jay readied themselves for battle with the beast. But no attack came. The Overlord was well aware of destiny’s strings that guided his actions; if he fought Lloyd, he would lose. So instead of a physical attack, a mental one. It rose one of its great black claws and stamped it down hard on the building’s roof, creating a small crater. However, the claw itself was deliberately slammed on top of Nya. Gently, it pulled the crumpled body of the still conscious samurai out of her hole and placing two sharp talons against either side of her neck, squeezed. Blood shot out as bone, muscle, and cartilage was crushed, severing her head from body. Jay screamed. He screamed a wrenching, soul-crushing, hopeless scream. A scream so profound, that his mind and soul escaped his body, and as the blue ninja fell silently to his knees. There was only one. One who couldn’t stand, could barely use his powers, and had just seen two of his best friends die and the other go insane. And so, as The Overlord’s blast of energy came at him, Lloyd remained motionless.

What had gone wrong?

Lloyd Garmadon, the green ninja, was dying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a first chapter. Compared to TNW 1's opening or TNW 2's opening chapter 1 of this was probably the best chapter I've ever written though it was a bit dark not gonna lie. This is a shorter chapter than previously but Chapter 1 was the opening and so should be pretty large

Chapter 2

 

Dawn. Usually, the sun would rise and signal a new beginning. But there was no sun. No new start. No hope.

Most of south western Ninjago was gone. Owned by the dark Overlord. However only some of the northern points had been contacted by the darkness, however, they all knew what had happened.

Below the dark tower from which The Overlord proclaimed his victory, a massive pile of bodies lay. It was the bodies of the uncorrupted people whom had died trying to fight The Overlord when he first arrived. Slumped atop the pile was a young man in red. His elemental gi stain with his own blood, his breathing ragged and almost non-existent. His skin was pale enough to give him a death like appearance. He stared emptily up towards the tower, tears streaming from his eyes. As his quiet sobs disappear through the cold morning air, a voice, a memory jolted itself to the front of his mind:

“If Sensei doesn't have a lesson, then I do. I used to be nothing but trouble but then I met you guys. You took me in, you taught me the importance of being brave, the importance of being strong. And most importantly, being good," Lloyd said, he wanted to prove that he wasn’t weak so he started attempting to walk on his own. He placed his injured foot on the ground, but grimaced again, he looked up at his friends and continued, "When the first Spinjitzu Master battled the Overlord, and his back was against the wall and he knew it was all over, did he quit? No, he found a way to keep the fight going. He passed his elemental powers to us, of all people a bunch of kids! There must've been a reason he chose us. I like to think it's because he knew we'd never back down, we'd never give up! We've learned the ancient ways of the ninja, and Ninja Never Quit!"

“Lloyd” Kai groaned quietly, his voice muffled by his mask. His body and mind could barely function, but his heart, his soul could. It blazed to life upon hearing the old ninja motto. Lloyd was giving him an order. Kai always wanted to be the important one, to be the green ninja, now was his chance. His soul, throbbing like a flaming beacon fired out an invisible light, signalling to all whom could sense it: Kai was alive. Instantly, under the battle cry of great alarm sirens a colossal mass swooped down into the grounds of the fortress and with great claws snatched the ninja from the pile of bodies and carried it high, high, high into the air.

*****

The darkness swirled throughout Kai’s mind, images of twisted horrors, his brothers and sister – with darkened flesh and empty eyes, twisted mangled bodies under the thumb of the overlord. Their screams fading in with the suffering of the rest of the island.

Then he awoke.

His shirt had been removed and he lay on a bed of soft moss. Around the puncture wound of the arrow was tightly wrapped; a red stained bandage. He glanced at the black tipped arrow that lay on the ground next to him. Straining himself, he pull himself up to look at his surroundings. Bordered by tall mountains, he was in a valley covered in savanna like trees which adorned flowers of pink and purple. The was also a great lake, who’s water was almost glass.

His muscles were stiff and his entire body ached. But the other strange phenomena was his voice. Clutching his head to ward off a sudden splitting headache, his groans sounded significantly deeper than normal. Touching his face, he almost screamed as he could feel a thin beard. He pulled his body towards the clear pool, looking back at him was a man almost two years older than Kai should be. A wave of strong nausea hit him and his body fell limp before the pool.


End file.
